Gaara, right?
by CrazyRabidMonkey
Summary: I knew everyone in Konoha, so who're you? GaaraxOC


Name: _Nori Niigata_  
Name's Meaning: _belief_  
Age: _16_  
Eyes: _brown, almost a light hazel brown__  
_  
Body type: Average_  
_  
Height (optional): _5'5__  
_  
Weight (optional): _115 pounds_

_She's quiet, but not really shy. She just prefers to watch people and figure them out before she opens up to them. Once she does open up to someone, she's quite talkative and a bit silly. She likes to laugh. She loves mysteries and seeks out the hidden truth behind everything. She's very smart, almost as smart as Shikamaru. She's nice but she tends to come off cold toward those that she doesn't really care for, though she's mostly always polite. She tends to daydream quite a bit, and she is very stubborn. She pushes herself to excel in order to feel like her parents would be proud of her. However, after meeting Orochimaru she feels as though there's something wrong with her, thinking that if he turned out so bad that perhaps she's bad as well. She's constantly worried that she'll turn on her friends the same way Orochimaru did. She's also very afraid of the dark._

Rank: _Chuunin_

_~STORY START~_

_I was sitting on top of my small house in Konoha when I saw an unfamiliar head of fiery red hair. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought about it. I thought I knew everyone in Konoha… but I don't know who he is… I'll just watch him until I find out why he's here. I walked slowly after the mysterious boy until I accidentally hit a wall. How could I have not noticed that?!? Ugh man… now my nose hurts… I moved away from the wall and walked briskly over to him._

_"Um… if I may ask, what's your name?" I asked politely._

_"My name is Gaara." He said._

_"Well I'm Nori, nice to meet you Gaara!" I said smiling._

_"Uh… yeah. You too." He said quietly. "By the way you do know your nose is bleeding, right?"_

_"What! Dang I didn't think I hit it that hard." I muttered. "WELL, this sucks." I pouted and sat down on the ground and proceeded to fix my nose with medical ninjutsu. Gaara just stood there watching me curiously. I looked up at him and he quickly looked away. I bit my lip and thought about what I did wrong. Maybe I didn't do anything wrong, maybe it's just that he's nervous. I made a face that looked a little like this :\. He looked at me confused._

_"Oh! Don't worry I'm just making faces because I'm thinking." I said. I bet I just made him think I'm crazy. Perfect… that's just what I needed. Yup he thinks i'm crazy. _I sighed and blinked a couple of times to make sure i didn't make my nose any worse.  
"He asked.  
"Huh? Uh yeah i'm fine just making sure i didn't make my nose any worse." i grinned. He smiled back and i actually noticed his smile was _beautiful_. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. I reacted to this on pure instinct. I hugged him really hard. I let go of him and a look of shock and surprise was plastered on his face. I giggled and ran off. I stopped at Tenten's house. I kicked open the door and ran up to her room. I opened the door to her room and glomped her. (For those of u who don't know 'glomp' is a tackle hug) she looked at me puzzled and i started laughing for no reason.  
"Have you been love struck Nori?!" she gasped. "She's been infected with the virus mom!! Get me two tubs of ice cream!" she turned back to me. "What's your favorite ice cream Nori?"  
"Swirl." i managed between laughs.  
"A VANILLA AND A SWIRL!!!" Tenten yelled to her mother.  
"Why do we need ice cream??" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I know you like someone. You have laughed like that in like never. So I know something's up." she said. "So who is he?"

"Ever met a boy named Gaara?" I asked my face all red.

"Mhm... so you like Gaara huh? Interesting..." She said.  
"Yup! Now I got to go because I need to go to sleep sometime don't I?" I waved and ran back to my small house on the edge of Konoha. I swung open the door and slammed it just as hard. I ran up to my room and flung myself on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep smiling, unprepared of what was to come tomorrow.  
I woke up to the sun beating down on my face. I shut my eyes tighter and flipped over causing me to fall off my bed. I stood up and ran out my door. (mind you I fell asleep in my clothes) i ran to Naruto's house and opened the door almost ripping it off it's hinges. _oops._ i thought.i walked in and grabbed a box of cereal and dumped it into a mixing bowl. i emptied a gallon of milk into the bowl too and fond a wooden spoon. i sat down at the table with Naruto and proceeded to shove spoonfuls of cereal into my mouth. Naruto was staring at me wide-eyed cereal falling out of his mouth.

"Narufo pour cerfeoul ith fallin out per moth." i said, my mouth full. (translation:Naruto your cereal is fallin out of your mouth) i swallowed the last bit of my cereal and washed his dishes, washed my hands and walked out of his apartment. i ran to Kakashi's house and kicked down the door, waltzed into his living room and sat down on his couch. "HI KASHI-SENSEI!!!" I screamed. Kakashi looked at me coming out of his room.  
"Hello Nori." He sighed.

"HI!" I chirped. "How has your morning been?"

"Eh. it was fine really until you came into my house." he walked over to his kitchen. "HOLY!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!?"

i snickered. "I happened." i jumped out of a window and ran to a giant field. then i think i ran into Gaara. "Hi, how are you Gaara?" i asked.  
"I'm fine." he muttered. "How are you Nori?"  
"You used my name!! Yay!" Gaara sweatdropped. "Oh i'm fine. Can i give you a hug?" i asked.  
"Um..."  
"OK Gaara needs a hug!" i glomped him and he fell over.  
"Heeelp I'm being squashed to death..." He said. i grinned and stood up. he stood up, wavering a bit but then he was fine.

"Um... Nori-"

"Um... Gaara- You go ahead." i said.  
"You go first." He said.  
"Fine. I have a slight crush on you Gaara." i blushed.  
"I admit it but i have a slight crush on you too Nori Niigata." he said.  
"R-really?" i stuttered. he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. He placed a light kiss on my lips, so light you couldn't tell it was a kiss or not. my face went crimson and i blinked.  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked. i smiled and kissed him full force on the lips.

~THE END!!~


End file.
